Your Eyes
by RosieRoo
Summary: Songfic. Based on the Musical Rent's song.. Your Eyes.   Implied slash. During book 7. Harry reflects on Draco.


**Your Eyes – SongFic**

Harry couldn't sleep so he offered to take the first watch shift between the trio. He hadn't been able to sleep properly since they'd left. One thing was playing on his mind constantly; and surprisingly, considering their circumstances, it wasn't Voldemort.

It was Malfoy. Draco. Harry had become fixated the blonde; fixated with everything about the boy. But what had Harry hypnotised was Draco's eyes. Harry was hooked on those shining moons; couldn't get them out of his mind.

They seemed to be all he thought about, and when he did sleep, all he dreamt about too. He dreamt about the first night he noticed them; the night they took him by surprise.

_The headquarters was silent, everyone in bed. Except Harry who was still sitting at the kitchen table, still chewing over the Order's latest meeting. He was completely immersed within his own world of thoughts when there was an abrupt, loud banging on the door. Cautiously Harry pushed away from the table and walked through the narrow hallway to the front door. Reaching for his wand Harry partly opened the door, but once he saw the state of the man on the doorstep he swung the door open and escorted him through into the kitchen. The guest is sat down at the table and then Harry sets about getting him a glass of water. _

_It was when Harry sat down opposite him and the man looked up that he noticed them. The silvery, metallic eyes that sparkled with tears, the rest of his face black, blue and bloodied; his heart gave a leap. Never, in all the years had known each other, had Harry seen Draco in such a way. After Draco had drunk down most of the water Harry decided to break the silence. "Urm, so…" he almost immediately trailed off as word failed him. Draco looked up at him; looked at him with _those_ eyes. And then he spoke, his voice coarse and husky "You want to know why I'm here? Why I'm in this state?" _

In the summer that followed that night Harry found that around Draco he was at ease; content. The pair formed a friendship through those months which no one thought they would ever see. They spent pretty much every waking hour together, they didn't even realise. And then, when everyone else would be in bed, instead of pondering over the last meeting alone in the kitchen, Harry would sit in the garden, under the moon, going over his day, his week, his life with Draco whilst he would do the same.

Looking up at the moon on his watch he smiled to himself; a sad smile. He missed Draco. He missed him. And all he could think about was the look in Draco's eyes as they said their goodbyes. The warmth and affection had gone; left was the coldness and disconnection that made Harry shiver, it reminded him of the Draco he thought he knew before.

Thinking about that last time he saw him Harry was reminded of all those years Harry hadn't even noticed Draco; not really. Thinking about how he had let the real Draco, _this _Draco, that he now knew, slip by. All he wanted to do now was to hold him; to hold Draco close in his arms and tell him how he truly felt, what he really meant to him. It's the one regret Harry really had. What if he did fail? What if he failed and Draco never knew how much he meant to him? Harry would literally die to go back, just for one more day with him. To tell him what he should have the first time around.

Voldemort announced an attack on Hogwarts just a few months after Harry and his friends left on their mission. Once Draco had heard, through the order that Harry was returning he couldn't think of anything else. He even went to meet them from the gates with Professor Lupin.

The prematurely aged Harry was surprised to be greeted at the gates by Draco accompanying Lupin. If they had been alone Harry would have pounced on the blonde, as it was there was five of them. So all five of them walked up to castle in silence, the weight of what was to come resting heavy in the air.

After the Order met and everyone was updated Draco pulled a worn looking Harry to the side and literally leaped in Harry's arms holding him tight for the longest time, Harry squeezed back, but Draco pulled away. Harry was stunned. "Draco I-"

"Sorry. I-I was just worried about you"

"Dray, there's something I should have told you before. Even though I didn't really realise before, I guess the distance made me wise…" Harry went to continue to tell Draco when he was hit by a curse, "DRACO!" Harry dropped to his knees beside the blonde, "Oh Draco," he'd been hit by something dangerous, maybe deadly. But it wasn't the Arvada kadarva; No Draco was still alive, for the moment anyways, he was weak but he was alive. "Draco I should have told you before. I should have told you what you mean to mean to me, how my heart stops every time I look into your eyes. Draco you have no idea how much I missed you when I was away, how much I regret not telling you sooner, but Dray, I love you. Oh Draco I love you so much. I'm surprised you haven't seen it written all over my face every time I'm with you; see it in my eyes every time look at you."


End file.
